Korriet
'Backstory :' Korriet was originally a blob-like monster, which looked a bit like white Mercury many many years ago. Korriet’s body would respond to certain tunes and sounds, in which could morph his liquid body in different ways. However, for the most part, Korriet would struggle to maintain a certain form. Finally, Korriet had enough of it, and decided to try and “change” his body and mind, so he managed to slip into the lab and find the scientist working there, however now he cannot recall a name or appearance of this scientist, he had gotten assistance from him, and with an entire night’s effort, Korriet had his genetics edited and rearranged. Which caused him to mutate. In the process, his body became tall, and hard. In the shape of bones, and then a Skeleton. Two other arms formed under the already existing ones. It had turn out that the Scientist had used a sample of his own genetic code to create Korriet’s new body. After the mutation transformation was complete, Korriet had also gained the intelligence that the Scientist had, and decided to help him with being an assistant. However, his cocky and laid back attitude quickly became an issue, and Korriet was forced to leave the lab. Korriet then tried to find a way to live among the rest of the monsters, and for the most part succeeded. He found a love for not just music on its own, but to create and play it. However, when he played for the first time, he underwent another both physical and mental transformation, and gained an amazing amount of power, and his mind became even larger. He attempted to go back to the Scientist to talk to him again, however, he walked in on a horrible accident, and in a flash, his memories and knowledge of the scientist were erased from his mind, leaving him in a confused state. Desperate to figure out mostly who he is, and what made him who he is, he had taken up the role as “assistant” with the new scientist “Alphys”, and is very close with the ruler of the underground “Asgore”. Now Korriet lives his days in either the lab or doing musical performances, and in his spare time, spending time with his friends “Emmi”, a genetically modified Temmie that he had saved from becoming an amalgam, and “JuteBox”, a machine created from an evil monster named “Pit Pit Peter” turned good, if not slightly an ass. He attempts with all his might to keep all peace within the underground, no matter what the cost is, and as such he was given the title by Asgore himself, “The Knight of Peace”. Much Later in his life, during an attack by The Dark Corpse on Ina's home lake in Waterfall as he was passing by, he took Ina back to his lab as a safe place for her to stay until he could fix her home. Two months later after he had finished fixing it he attempted to bring Ina back, however the way he treated and essentially raised Ina those two months by making her a fully tank room like her old home and helping her learn a few things. She grew attached and asked to stay with him, to which Korriet agreed and adopted Ina as his daughter, she still stays with him to this day in his Lab. Appearance : Korriet is a tall Skeleton with four arms wearing a black/dark green suit and green tie with grey jeans underneath a white lab coat with audio wave lines and music notes near the bottom. He actually has hair, being a slight messy short Brown hair, and a Five O'Clock Shadow beard. He stands at about 7 feet tall. Personality : Korriet is usually very cocky and bouncy and constantly bobbing his head or tap dancing. However when upset or distressed, Korriet can be very still and silent. It can be seen with Korriet that his arms and fingers will jerk about in rhythm with music, it’s unknown why exactly this happens, however he always seems to be in a good mood when is doing so. Abilities : Korriet has control over all sounds, able to turn anything into a song, and can block attacks with plates that he summons for one attack at a time. He can limitedly move at the blink of an eye, about 6 six feet at a time, and has to rest before doing it again. Only for emergencies. He can levitate slightly, although only in one place, if he moves in a direction, he'll fall. Despite being a Skeleton, he doesn't have Papyrus and Sans’ blue attacks or Gaster Blasters, but can actually fire lasers from his own hands, and Summon holographic attacks to confused his opponents, you can tell they are fake as they have a slightly different movement than his normal attacks. He does actually have Sans’ KARMA effect, but only with his lasers which his KARMA is much much weaker. All his other attacks don’t have it. His lasers only last in beams that end after a few seconds. Korriet actually has a hidden gun that he had confiscated from Craig, and only uses it when absolutely necessary, and even then not at full power. The gun was created by humans, and has a strong amount of power. If in the wrong hands, (Such as Craig's) it drives the user into a much worse monster. Korriet uses his own power to even it out. Routes : Pacifist: Korriet will hit you with moves that only do 1 damage, and mostly procrastinate, as a way of telling that he already wants to be friends. Neutral Route : Korriet will attack you with minor damaging attacks, but every once in awhile, he will hit you with a devastating attack that will send you to 1 HP, but not kill you. If you try to spare and befriend Korriet immediately, depending on who you killed and spared before him, he will hesitate. Eventually if you don’t hit Korriet and keep trying to be friends, eventually, Korriet will give in and befriend you with a shrug of his shoulders. If you hit Korriet once though, he’ll let you hit him, however, he’ll start attacking you with more damaging attacks, and befriending him is impossible. Genocide Route : If this route is chosen, Korriet will refuse to even give you a head start, he will ambush you, and attempt to not kill you, but to have your soul locked away. Korriet won’t be dancing or even standing still, but levitating with glowing eyes and fiery looking hands. A big angry frown on his face. Quotes : Greetings : “Hello there! The Name is Korriet, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Human. I'm The Knight of Peace, and one of the royal scientist's assistants. I've heard some nice things about you, and just had ''to meet you.” ''(Pacifist) "Hmm, Hello, names Korriet, now.. Who exactly are you?" (Neutral) "I'd stop right there, and start showing some kind of remorse or grief, because otherwise. I have no choice but to take your soul." (Genocide) Deaths : "Does this really make you.. happy? Truly? Ha... ha ha.. Well, theres a theory I had... I don't have the time or the want to tell you about it entirely... But one of us... Will come back.. I don't know when, or how... Well.. Goodbye. You Monster." '(Genocide)' "This... Isn't... The End... I... I... Oh no..." ''(Neutral)'' '''ACTs (Pacifist and Neutral Only) : Sing : He looks at you with a big smile as you sing a simple tune, then playing along with you. "Your voice is quite nice." Sing You both start to make a song, he's mastering it and recording it right as you play. "Thats it! This is gonna be a masterpiece!" Sing You finish with a nice chorus, Korriet looks so happy, he could hug you. Song : Spare-able Dance : You ask for him to play a song, then you start dancing to it. He smiles. "You like it?" Facts : You ask to know a very important fact Korriet knows. He explains one about music and it's origins. "And thats why I love to make music." Facts You ask him for even more facts. He explains the origin of science, and discovery. "It's a rather very interesting topic, no? Learning science via the origin of science? It's quite lovely." Facts You ask him for facts one last time. He explains what he knows about humans. "Very very interesting beings, and while powerful, you yourself prove to be quite enjoyable. I think you and I will get along quite well." Facts : Spare-able Insult (Neutral Only): He looks hurt, his attacks slow. "Hey..." Insult He starts looking defensive, his attacks speed up. "Look your not the best either, so stop." Insult He looks angry, his attacks are pelting towards you. "What did I even do to you?!" insult He just stops, and then walks away. "I'm not falling for this.. If you want me to kill you, all I'd do is take your soul.. You could've just said that..." Spare-able 'Extra :' Korriet is against killing others. He has never killed another human or monster and is usually against anyone else who does. That doesn't mean once you've killed before, he'l hate you. However it means he likely won't trust you for a lot longer. Korriet once had a love interest with another monster. Though when she had gone missing to never return, Korriet never gained an interest for anyone else ever again. Korriet, despite producing music just by merely existing, is a horrible dancer. 'Other Version(s) :' 'UnderFell Version :' Korriet mostly remains the same, however, he will won't be as cocky as he normally is. His appearance changes as he will be wearing a sort of green and black army wear, with a badge with glowing green upside down heart on it. Korriet's position will also be changed from "Knight of Peace" to "Commander of Science". However, even with these changes, Korriet will still be the same in which he won't want to fight you, however, he won't hesitate to do so either. It's still easy to befriend him. HorrorTale Version : Korriet is very different in HorrorTale, his suit is ripped up to shreds, and melting, same as the rest of his body, which is under the effects of a failed experiment, slowly turning him into an amalgam. He still has his mind mostly intact, however, he is now much more animal like when trying to work on a cure to his essentially fatal mistake. His eyes are constantly glowing, and and of his arms is completely melting into his side. He usually remains locked in his lab, forcing more and more kinds of combinations of chemicals into his own disintegrating body, which is the only reason why he hasn't become a full amalgam yet. He is in constant pain, and can't even talk anymore, as his jaw has melted shut. HeadCannon Voice : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rEmYQnnzV0&index=17&list=PLeFPRvwSY--ToECeQL0jtL5e5iMa3iPOR * Credits Thank you Jaz for making Korriet's first, (Although Unofficial) Design. ^_^ Thank you KiwiTheDemon for drawing the doodle of Korriet. ^_^ Korriet and Ina doodle was by Jaz. :) Category:OC Category:Skeletons Category:Male Category:User;Geshtro